


Little by Little

by CheeWrites



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Little Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play little Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, IM HILARIOUS, It's just a cute little story, Little, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Plus Reader - Freeform, Reader doesn't know she's a little, SeokSeok is adorable, Sope, Yoonseok - Freeform, ha, ha get it?, in two ways, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeWrites/pseuds/CheeWrites
Summary: A week of keeping a friend company, not bad right? Unless you have a crush on said friend and his boyfriend AND this is the first time you learn just what it means to be LittleNot bad for a week, huh?





	Little by Little

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything relating to the whole little world and I don't know an awful lot about it besides what I've read from other fics but I really just had to write something with reader realising they're little thanks to little seokseok
> 
> Let me know if you think of any other tags! :3
> 
> Hope you like it my lovelies

At some point during the last year, you somehow met Yoongi- no matter how hard you tried you could not remember exactly when you became friends- and in turn his boyfriend, Hoseok. They were both welcoming to you and seemed to think somewhat highly of you- if their friend Jungkook is to be trusted because apparently “yoongi-hyung doesn’t like people, especially girls because they try to steal his boyfriend”. It was nice to be trusted so greatly even if you felt a wee bit guilty by the number of wet dreams you had of Hoseok, but it’s not like you didn’t have the exact same kind of dreams featuring Yoongi too- often the pair were fucking you together- so you felt as if it all balanced itself out. 

But still, despite knowing how much Yoongi trusted you, you never expected him to tell you such a secret one day on the drive from his work to his home.

 

“So there’s a favour I want to ask you.” He announced a little awkwardly, a little nervously. 

 

“Okay.” You nodded already agreeing. Just like Yoongi trusted you, you trusted him and didn’t believe he would ever ask something dangerous or messed up from you. 

 

“Maybe wait until I finish first, Y/N” You hummed, telling him to continue “Well you know how I’m out of town for next week at that convention thing?” 

 

“Yeah, Seok and I have dinner planned Friday so he doesn’t spend date night alone.” 

 

“I know, I know that.” You were about to tell him to just get to the point seeing as you were nearing his building but he spoke before you could. “I wouldn’t ask unless necessary but could you spend the week at mine with Seok?” You eyed him curiously. 

Sure the three of you were pretty close but never had there been any kind of sleepover aspect to your friendship. It was unusual. 

“He uh, he hasn’t been without me for more than a few days since before we even met and I’m worried he’ll find it too hard to look after himself for so long.” 

 

“Ah okay, sure, you have that sofa bed in the study, right?” 

 

“Yeah-wait how’d you know?” 

 

“Jungkook complained about how he couldn’t figure it out so had to sleep on the floor because he’s too tall for the couch in there.” You explained easily as you pulled up into the little bay in front of the building. 

 

“Oh, right, it’s a bit stiff because it’s never actually been used but that should mean it’s comfortable, at least it was expensive enough to be. Honestly, sometimes I wonder what went through Hoseok’s head when he-” 

 

“Oppa,” Yoongi shut up to look at you with tinged cheeks knowing he was rambling. “What is it? You’re acting off. Does Hoseok sleepwalk and get up to weird stuff at night? He doesn’t walk around naked, does he?” 

 

“No.” Yoongi chuckled. “He doesn’t do anything in his sleep and he always at least wears boxers to bed but with company over he wears pajamas, you won’t see anything you don’t want to.” 

You couldn’t shut up the voice in your head screaming that maybe you wanted to.

“It’s just, there’s a big part of who Hoseok is that you don’t know about, that no-one but me knows about.” 

 

“Is he a murderer?” Yoongi gave you a look as if you were crazy. “Well, is he?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Does he hurt people?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Wait, does he put the milk before the cereal?” Yoongi laughed, finally relaxing if only a little and shook his head. “Then nothing you could say will make me think any less of him or you for that matter.” 

 

“You say that now.” 

 

“Stop prolonging this, oppa,” you whined impatiently, he smiled softly at you, a fondness in his eyes that you had been noticing recently. “If you find this too hard to say, should I come back later when Seok is home?” 

 

“No no no, please not that.” 

 

“Does he know you’re telling me?” 

 

“Yeah! Of course, it’s just he’d rather if you don’t talk about it to him. Ask me all you like but he doesn’t like to talk about it, it’s still really new for him.” 

 

“Then tell me.” 

 

“Hoseok is a little.” You stared at him for a long few moments and Yoongi could only stare back, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and wringing his hands out nervously.

 

“Oh, is that is?” You settled back into your seat and Yoongi made a disgruntled sound.

 

“That’s all you have to say?!” 

 

“I’ve seen a lot about it on the internet, Yoongi, it’s not something that is a new concept to me. I’ve never interacted with someone in Little space but like, I’m not concerned about it or anything. Does he have toys and everything in your room?” Yoongi nodded dumbly when you turned your gaze back to him. “What age does he average at? I just want to know if I need to prepare to change nappies because I mean changing a grown man is not on my to-do list but if I need to, I will, for Seokie.” 

 

“Holy shit.” All tension left his body and he shrunk down into his seat with a relieved groan that sounded suspiciously like how his moans of pleasure sounded in your dreams. You tried not to focus on it.

“Fuck, I kind of wish I told you sooner,” Yoongi admitted with a low chuckle, fingers running through his white-blonde hair. “To think I could’ve had someone helping me with him all this time.” 

 

“Hey, dirty butts are your issue if you’re there too.” You informed pointing a stern finger at him.

 

“He’s only ever been that little probably twice in the past year and a half since he stopped fighting it. Both times he was extremely stressed but he’s pretty much stress-free at the moment, you won’t have to change him.” 

 

“Will I have to bathe him?” Yoongi tensed up for a minute as if just realising that there was a chance someone else would see his boyfriend naked.

 

“Uh I mean, if he’s dirty and little, I guess so...I didn’t think of that...fuck...maybe I shouldn’t go.” 

 

“Oppa, if he’s in little space at the time, I won’t be checking him out if that’s what you’re concerned about. It’d feel like checking out an actual child to me. I mean you may be fine with it and not think of it that way and that’s fine, but little space to me is a person with a childlike mind, I can’t sexualise that.” 

 

“No no no, sex is never anywhere close to this. I feel the same way as you and told him that from the beginning, I’ll never do anything sexual to him when he’s little. I don’t even kiss him like not even a peck on the lips. I’m glad we’re on the same page with that.” 

 

“Honestly, me too.” You confessed making an awkward expression. “I mean people can do what they like but I can’t believe a childlike mind can fully grasp that kind of stuff.” 

 

“Luckily SeokSeok isn’t one of those littles that still want sex because I don’t think we would’ve lasted this long, it’d be too much pressure on our relationship.” You hummed in understanding. 

 

The space around you fell into a thoughtful silence for a good ten minutes before Yoongi suddenly sat upright and laughed softly.

 

“I’m never this open with anyone, I don’t think I’ve even told Hoseok that before.” He gave you a look with such a gentle, fond smile your heart thumped and you looked away so he wouldn’t see how you fought your own smile before you could notice how his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“So you’ll look after him next week? He might not slip and chances are he won’t because you’re new, at least to this so he’ll push it back until I’m home but I’d just rather have someone there in case. I’d rather have you there.” Your head turned back to him and this time you couldn’t look away.

 

“Of course I will.” You replied quietly. Yoongi hesitated for a moment before smiling and getting out, no longer thanking you for the ride after you told him to stop doing so a long time ago. 

You watched Yoongi enter the building, turning to give you a final wave before disappearing then you turned the engine back on and drove home.

 

***

 

The agreement originally was that you would go to Yoongi and Hoseok’s apartment after work on Monday but seeing as you were going to drive him to the train station anyway he told you to bring your stuff around in the morning so you didn’t have to worry about it later.

 

So at 5:43 Monday morning you were slouched at their breakfast bar with a cup of fruity tea- that Hoseok insisted would energise you- while the two men rushed around making sure Yoongi hadn’t forgotten anything important.

 

“Next time I’m leaving my car here and you can drive yourself, why must it be so early?” You complained as Yoongi appeared next to you to gulp down his coffee.

 

“If you’re so anti mornings why did you offer?” Hoseok laughed as he packed up Yoongi’s freshly made breakfast to go so he could eat it on the train ride.

 

“Because I’m a nice fucking person.” Hoseok just laughed further and Yoongi grunted in agreement, slamming his mug down onto the side.

 

“The best, come on, the company is too cheap to actually buy me a seat so I need to get there early enough that there’s a good chance I can get one.” Yoongi urged nudging your hip so you’d get off the stool. Part of you was tempted not to move so his hand would stay on your hip longer but a much bigger part of you imagined him having to stand on a crowded train for over an hour and you were up on your feet.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come to wave your boyfriend goodbye?” You questioned after grabbing Yoongi’s backpack from Hoseok before its owner could take it, while Yoongi complained that you shouldn’t be carrying his bag, he was capable of wheeling his case and holding a backpack. You both ignored him.

 

“I won’t want to let him leave, I’ll just hold him up,” Hoseok announced with a sad chuckle, looking a little teary eyed at having to watch his boyfriend leave him for a whole week.

 

“Ah, good point. Okay, goodbye kisses, let’s get this show on the road oppa!” You called opening the front door. They shared a short, sweet kiss, murmuring their goodbyes and love before Yoongi backed up and stepped out of the apartment. 

 

“See you in about half an hour, right? Or does it take longer to get there and back?” You looked at Hoseok confused. “I don’t want your breakfast getting cold.” You looked over to the kitchen not recalling having seen any food besides Yoongi’s. “I haven’t made it yet.” Hoseok laughed. “I’m going to make ours now.” 

 

“Ours?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“But...you don’t have to.” 

 

“I’m not going to make myself some and then eat it in front of you.” You stared awkwardly. “Oh unless...you had plans to go somewhere else?” Hoseok’s smile dropped and he shuffled his weight from foot to foot. “I just assumed you’d come back because you don’t start work until 10 so you wouldn’t go to work this early. And I know you’re not big on eating breakfast in restaurants. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.” 

 

“No it’s...it’s fine. I don’t have any plans I just didn’t think you’d want me here while you’re getting ready for work.” 

 

“Why not? It’s going to happen the rest of the week.” You just shrugged. “So, half an hour?” 

 

“Half an hour.” 

 

***

 

Monday, Hoseok made your favourite breakfast, a packed lunch he had prepared the night before along with his and also dinner despite the fact Monday was your late day meaning you finished at almost 10 pm, four hours after he usually had dinner.

 

So, on Tuesday, you returned as much of the favour as you could by getting up earlier than you usually did to make breakfast, you would’ve made his lunch too but he had once again prepared both of your lunches the night before and you made his favourite dinner for when he got home from work. That night you insisted on helping him make the lunches resulting in you both laughing madly while making the other’s lunch as decorative as you could without the other seeing. 

 

Wednesday you sat in the staff cafeteria at lunchtime and opened your lunch to find your food shaped into a heart with a smiley face in the centre.

 

“Ooh, boyfriend?” Seokjin cooed teasingly having peeked over your shoulder as he walked behind you to see what had you smiling at your lunch, before taking his usual seat next to you.

 

“No, Hoseok.” You replied smiling softly up at Seokjin. He was pretty much the only person that knew of your little crush on the couple.

 

“I still say it’s a bad idea for you to stay there for the week. Alone with a man you’ve confessed to having fantasies about that would make a porn writer blush.” 

 

“It’ll be fine.” Famous last words, right?

 

***

 

Friday morning you woke up to a half-naked Hoseok curled up against your side on the pull out sofa. You screeched in surprised, waking Hoseok in the process who flung himself away with a shriek of his own and almost fell off of the bed.

 

“Why are you half naked in my bed?” You asked, hand over your heart as it calmed from the shock. Hoseok opened and closed his mouth rapidly, eyes flitting as he tried to formulate a response but it seemed as if sleep was still thick in his mind and he couldn’t quite figure out the reason himself. For some reason, your eyes travelled down to the mattress between you where you found a cute, green turtle stuffed toy big enough to take up two hands. Then it hit you.

“SeokSeok?” You questioned using the name Yoongi said little Hoseok liked to be called. Hoseok froze but then shook his head slightly. “Oh, last night then?” 

 

“Yeah I uh, I remember waking up thinking I heard a sound and I was scared but my night light wouldn’t work so I guess I came in here for safety and comfort.” He admitted having recalled the memory. “Sorry.” 

 

“No, no, don’t be, I’m here to help, Seokie.” You assured reaching out to run your fingers through his messy bed hair to tame it. He sighed in soft delight at the caring touch and relaxed.

 

“Sorry it’s just, it’s a weird thing to be, little and I-” 

 

“Hey, don’t put yourself down like that. I find nothing wrong with it. You’re not hurting anyone. It’s a coping mechanism for most people, a way to relax and I’d much rather be around a little than someone turning to substance abuse.” 

 

“I believe you.” He sounded surprised by his own words. “I didn’t even believe hyung this easily and we had been together for a few years already. You’re special, Y/N, you know that?” 

 

“So are you. I’ll never believe that any less than I did before knowing, Hoseokie.” He smiled, so painfully fond that your cheeks burned red before you had the chance to turn away. Hoseok smiled wider and reached over to run his fingertips over your cheek where your hair had fallen down to tuck it behind your ear.

 

“I’ve never seen a girl look so beautiful when she blushes.” Your cheeks darkened and you whined, tucking your face into your hands. “Aw, is Y/N shy?” He cooed, trying to tug your hands down but you followed until you were face down against the mattress. He laughed and started to gentle prod and tickle at your sides. “Ah so cute.” You whined again trying to squirm away. Hoseok grinned and upped his attack until you were wriggling all over the bed giggling madly. 

 

“O-O-Oppaa.” You whined trying to grab his hands to stop him but he would move them to new spot too quickly. Hoseok faltered slightly at the term. Sure he was older than you but by less than two weeks so he had demanded to be equals with you. You had never once called him “oppa” so he wasn’t used to the phrase being directed at him and not Yoongi. 

 

“Ah, my little Y/N is so cute.” He sighed contently, finally ceasing his attack to flop down next to you onto his side. It took you a few minutes to catch your breath and Hoseok was happy to just wait, watching your back rise and fall seeing as you were still on your stomach.

When you were calm, you shuffled, pulling something out from under you as you turned to face him. He smiled seeing you cuddling up with his turtle pressed to your chin.

“So cute.” He breathed brushing his hand over your hair. “What shall we have for breakfast, cutie?” 

 

“Hmm, don’know.” You mumbled against the toy with a shrug. 

 

“Me either.” He huffed before getting up off of the bed. “Let’s go figure it out.” 

 

“Put clothes on.” 

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” He laughed as he walked to his own room to get dressed.

 

You let yourself bathe in the scent of Hoseok left in the toy squished against your face for another minute before forcing yourself up to waddle to his room to return the toy.

You could already hear Hoseok in the kitchen so you called out to him.

 

“Where should I put the turtle?!” You asked. 

 

“There’s a toy box in the closet!” The pair shared a walk-in closet which you had assumed was mostly empty considering they each had a chest of drawers in their bedroom and tended to wear pretty much the same five outfits repeatedly. But when the light turned on the small room your jaw dropped. 

One entire wall was full of brightly coloured clothes hung up according to, what looked like, sleeve and trouser leg length. Stepping closer to rummage through a few hangers to reveal that it was clearly Hoseok’s little clothing if the childlike nature of the designs and overall themes were anything to go by. Along the floor of that same wall sat a selection of colourful shoes that were definitely normal(ish) adult styles but paired with the clothing above would certainly suit a child’s tastes. 

The right-hand wall contained a section of colourful coats but most of it was obviously their “normal” outfits for every day and work use. 

The very back wall only had the top rack but it was half full of onesies and cute dressing up outfits for Hoseok, you spotted a Spider-man outfit at a glance and smiled to yourself, you liked Spider-man. There was a set of drawers against the back wall and then a large, open, plastic box beside it with stuffed toys on the floor around as if Hoseok had rummaged through it for the turtle earlier.

 

Crossing the small space you took your time to take in the multitude of outfits in awe, you were kind of jealous, you wished you had t-shirts with dinosaurs on. 

 

Upon reaching the box you crouched down to put all the toys away but once again got distracted and wound up looking through to see the range of children’s toys within. From a tub of wooden building blocks to plastic cars and robots, Hoseok had the toy box of your childhood dreams.

 

It was on the floor of the closet where Hoseok found you surrounded by toys with wide eyes, making quiet little noises along with the firetruck in your hands. 

He paused and tilted his head curiously. He had assumed you would be curious and want to see what stuff he had so he had purposely given you more time before finding you for breakfast but he hadn’t expected you to be making horn and siren sounds while moving a toy through the air. You were almost playing with his toys, and he only says almost because you put down one toy to pick up the next only after a handful of seconds so you never gave one item enough attention to really play with it.

 

“Y/N,” He spoke carefully as to not scare you. You looked up at him and blinked away the look of wonder and fascination to smile shyly.

 

“Sorry, I got distracted.” You laughed awkwardly and put the plastic lion in your hand back into the box. “I didn’t mean to raid your stuff, curiosity got the better of me.” 

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Hoseok insisted, crouching beside you to pet down your hair that you still hadn’t bothered taming from sleep. You looked up at him through your lashes. “It’s cute, finding you surrounded with my toys.” He smiled, picking up a toy to inspect it then put it in the box before it could trigger him to become little like he really wanted to after not doing so intentionally all week. 

 

“Not an invasion of privacy?” 

 

“If I didn’t want you to look I never would’ve let you in the closet, Y/N so stop looking so scolded and guilty.” He chuckled scooping up an armful of toys to drop into the box. “Let’s tidy up and go have breakfast.” 

 

“Okay.” Together you tidied up the toys and put them away and when Hoseok stood up and held his hand out to you, you took it shyly but didn’t let go even as he made you both breakfast.

 

*

 

After work you got back to the apartment and found Hoseok already there, surprise filling your body.

 

“Oh, Seokie.” You greeted toeing off your shoes and hanging up your coat. “You’re home early.” 

 

“Yeah, there wasn’t anything for me to do so I thought I’d come home early for once.” He chuckled from where he stood by the couch. “I wanted to talk to you before our dinner date.” 

 

“Oh, okay. Is it important, can I go shower first?” 

 

“Oh yeah, of course, no rush.” He assured. You grinned and rushed off to clean up from a day of work and get into clean clothes. 

 

Hoseok was sat on the floor in front of the couch doing a 3D puzzle of the Eiffel tower when you returned.

 

“I love puzzles!” You enthused sitting beside him to watch his hands work intently. “3D puzzles were such a great invention but I’m always sad when I have to take them apart because they’re like models and I want to keep them up forever but I don’t have space for that.” 

 

“I feel the same way.” Hoseok sighed sadly at the thought. “You can help me.” He announced, tone flipping to his usual, happy tone. You grinned and didn’t hesitate to pick up a piece and slot it into place. 

 

You worked quietly together for almost twenty minutes before Hoseok spoke.

 

“You know I uh do puzzles a lot as a little.” He informed. 

 

“Lucky.” He smiled, nodding silently in agreement. “I’m guessing they don’t have quite this many pieces though.” 

 

“No,” He laughed, “I think the most I have is 150 piece. It’s Sven and Olaf from Frozen.” 

 

“We should do that next.” 

 

“You don’t mind that it’s a kids puzzle?” He raised his eyebrow at you. You shook your head without removing your attention from the puzzle. “Okay! Yeah! Sure!” 

 

*

 

It was 5:40 pm by the time either of you looked at the clock having been too absorbed in the puzzle which you had almost finished. 

 

“Oh, it’s almost dinner time.” You noted glumly. 

 

“I don’t wanna go,” Hoseok mumbled, a childish lilt to his tone telling you that he was starting to slip if he hadn’t already, you couldn’t tell but he hadn’t had an issue doing the puzzle so you assumed he was mostly still big. “Wanna do the puzzle.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

“We could order pizza?” He suggested with a grin. You nodded enthusiastically in agreement and you both returned your attention to the puzzle.

 

Not even half an hour later though you noticed Hoseok getting fidgety and struggling to put the pieces together.

 

“SeokSeok?” You guessed. He looked up at you with round eyes and parted lips. “You okay buddy?” 

 

“Not comfy.” He announced wriggling again before pulling at his jeans. “Hurt SeokSeok legs.” 

 

“Wanna change?” He nodded firmly. “Need help?” Another nod so you got up and offered your hand. He took it once he was up and hobbled after you to the closet, trying to pull his skinny jeans away from his legs the whole way. 

“What are we going to put you in tonight?” You hummed moving hangers aside to contemplate an outfit. 

 

“Rhyo shorts!” He exclaimed rubbing his nose. You realised you had just pushed aside a pair of red shorts with rhinos printed on them so assumed he meant those. When you pulled them down Hoseok wiggled happily and let go of your hand to attempt his button and zipper. “Too hard!” He huffed crossing his arms and stopping his foot a little.

 

“What should you do when you can’t do things, SeokSeok?” He pouted as he thought.

 

“Ask for help?” He suggested after a good few minutes of thought, long enough for you to find out a white t-shirt with green leaves dotted over the front and a red fluffy hoody. 

 

“Good boy.” He beamed at the praise. 

 

“Help SeokSeok please?” He spoke cutely. 

 

“Okay baby.” He blushed but continued to smile, watching intrigued as you easily unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down his legs. He bounced excitedly when the shorts were on his legs. “T-shirt too?” He nodded and lifted his arms so you could pull the item off of his body. 

When he was fully dressed and his clothes in the dirty washing basket just inside of the closet door you turned to leave but he made a noise of complaint. 

“What is it?” He pointed at your jeans. “What?” 

 

“Hurt.” 

 

“I’m okay, SeokSeok.” 

 

“No. Change.” You raised an eyebrow at him. He pointed at the hangers. “Shorts too.” 

 

“You want me to wear your clothes?” He nodded. “Does Yoongi-hyung wear your clothes usually?” Hoseok bit his lip. “SeokSeok?” 

 

“No but SeokSeok wants you to!” he whined. “Please.” 

 

“Fine, you look cute and I want to look cute too.” He grinned and turned his attention to his clothing. “Are you going to pick, baby?” He nodded enthusiastically. “Can I at least have dinosaurs?” 

 

“Yes! Dinosaurs are cool!” Hoseok tugged on a blue t-shirt with purple dinosaurs printed on harshly so it came off the hanger with a loud clunk. 

 

“SeokSeok, you’ll break the hanger or rip your nice clothes if you do that.” You scolded taking the t-shirt from his hand. He looked down guiltily. “Don’t do it again, okay? Ask for help, remember?” 

 

“Okay.” He perked back up and looked through his shorts until he found a bright orange pair. Part of you wanted to complain about the colour choices but he looked so proud of himself that you accepted your fate. “Can we do my new tractor puzzle?!” 

 

“Of course.” Hoseok ran to the back of the room to move aside the outfits hanging above the drawers to reveal a big stack of puzzle boxes. He picked off the top one, still with the plastic wrap on, and returned to you. “Go wait for me in the living room in a good space while I get changed, okay?” 

 

“Okay!” Hoseok ran off. You quickly changed into the outfit and tossed your clothes into the study onto your bed to deal with later before hurriedly joining Hoseok. 

 

Hoseok had already removed the plastic and opened the box to start sorting the pieces into edges and middle pieces.

 

“You seem to know what you’re doing there.” You announced sitting beside him on the floor cross-legged after grabbing your phone. “How about I order pizza and it should be here by the time we finished the puzzle?” 

 

“Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!” Hoseok chanted without looking up from his work. 

You already knew Hoseok’s favourite foods and take out choices so ordering was quick and easy, you even ordered a kids ice cream for him that came in a plastic container shaped like a penguin and then decided it looked cute as heck and ordered another for yourself too.

 

As soon as your phone was out of your hand and tossed onto the sofa cushions, Hoseok grabbed your hand to pull your attention to the puzzle.

 

Unlike your prediction, the puzzle was not complete by the time the doorbell rang for the pizza. Sure it had only taken twenty minutes instead of the half an hour you expected but there was an awful lot of the puzzle still incomplete. The edges were, of course, all finished seeing as they were the first thing you both focused on but just about half of the middle was finished. 

Hoseok said it was hard because it was a brand new puzzle so he didn’t know how it fit yet and that it was okay that you couldn’t figure out pieces because he couldn’t “deevur” which clearly was his little version of “either” which you understood surprisingly easy.

But you knew that you should not have struggled to find places for puzzle pieces aimed at 6-year-olds. Maybe you were just tired and hungry, yeah, a week in a home that wasn’t actually yours was bound to mess you up in some way. That had to be it.

 

When the bell rang you shuffled to get up and walk over to the door. The delivery man gave you a strange look at your outfit choice. You just took your items and shut the door suddenly not having the energy to pretend to be polite. 

 

“Come table SeokSeok.” You spoke moving over to the dining table. Hoseok ran over and instantly cooed at the cute little plastic penguins.

 

“What are they?!” 

 

“Our ice cream.” 

 

“Ice cream?!” He shrieked excitedly. You smiled fondly at him. “Hyung never buys ice cream!” 

 

“My good little boy deserves some ice cream, don’t you think?” He nodded quickly in agreement making you laugh. 

 

“And you too! You’re a good girl!” You huffed out a laugh at his words but didn’t argue. “Can we watch a film after pizza?” 

 

“What about the puzzle?” 

 

“After puzzle, silly.” He giggled and finally sat down after watching you place the penguins in the freezer so they didn’t start to melt before you could eat them.

 

“Do you have special plates, SeokSeok?” You murmured opening the cupboard you knew held the plates but only saw china plates and weren't sure if SeokSeok was allowed them.

 

“Yeah!” He slid off of his chair to walk to the breakfast bar. There was a hidden cupboard with a secret handle built into the stand. He pulled out two plastic plates with characters on.

“This is my favourite but you can use it because you are my favourite.” He announced putting down the plate with Tigger on it in front of one chair at the table. He sat back in his seat beside where he placed your plate and put his own plate-with Paw Patrol on- in front of him. 

Hoseok talked about an episode of Paw Patrol he just remembered while you placed food onto his plate. 

 

“Do you have cups in that cupboard too?” You asked. Hoseok nodded, mouth already stuffed with garlic dough balls. “Not too much, SeokSeok, you won’t be able to chew.” He slowed down earning your hand running through his hair that made him happy wiggle from the loving touch. After getting you both a drink -in plastic cups to match your plates- you joined Hoseok at the table to fill your own plate and eat happily.

 

At some point and you’re not quite exactly sure how it happened but you blinked back into reality to find both you and Hoseok sat on the table with hands and mouth covered in pizza sauce. 

 

“Oh, you look different, Kitty.” He commented chewing mindlessly on a cold pizza crust without really wanting to eat it before crusts are gross ‘espectally’ when cold. 

 

“Kitty…” You mumbled confusedly only to immediately recall Hoseok stating that you needed a nickname to play with him and for some reason, you had meowed in agreement so he called you Kitty and stroked your head so you licked his hand before giggling. He, in return, leant over to lick a fat, slobbery stripe over your cheek making you fall silent. ‘Puppy!’ you had yelled before you both dissolved into giggles.

 

Before you had much time to ponder on what the hell had happened Hoseok had shoved a cold, plastic penguin into your hands and you chirped excitedly, feeling your body relax and fascination with the awesome penguin take over. 

You were aware you felt different, your mind felt kind of fuzzy around the edges like something was missing- maybe something about how you should act but you couldn’t tell- yet you weren’t opposed to the feeling, it was freeing in a sense, you could just act how you liked without concern so you let that last little bit of worry go and felt a giddy grin stretch your lips. 

 

“Kitty!” Hoseok called noticing the difference, climbing back onto the table with his own penguin to throw himself at you in a cuddle. “Look we have ice cream!” He held his penguin up as he settled back in front of you, knees of crossed legs touching each others.

 

“Ice ceam?” You repeated staring in wonder before lifting your penguin to lick the side. Hoseok laughed at your disgusted expression.

 

“Not the penguin, silly Kitty! Inside!” He twisted the top of his container to show it opened and inside was yellow ice cream. “Now you.” You couldn’t figure out how to open it so Hoseok helped you, putting his hands over yours and twisting as he did with his. You squealed with excitement at the achievement and carefully placed the lid down beside Hoseok’s. “I forgot spoons!” He gasped scrambling down to try and find spoons but they were in a childproof drawer seeing as it also contained knives-even if they were only pretty much blunt dinner and butter knives. “Can’t do it, Kitty!” He looked devastated when he looked back at you. You frowned back at him, sad because he was. But he quickly picked himself back up again and climbed onto the table. “We can use our hands! Hyungie says it’s dirty and to use spoons but we don’t have them.” You nodded as if it was the most intelligent thing you had heard. “But don’t tell Hyung, okay or we’ll be trouble.” 

 

“No trouble!” You pouted.

 

“No, so no telling.” 

 

“No telling.” You agreed, nodding madly. You did not want to get into trouble.

 

“Promise?” He held up his pinky. You stared at it confused. “You hold my pinky with your pinky and then you can never ever ever break the promise or you’ll die.” You gasped but still linked your pinkies together. “Promise not to tell hyung?” 

 

“Pomise, Puppy.” 

 

***

 

On Saturday evening the front door opened to toys scattered everywhere and food strewn all over the kitchen. Yoongi would have assumed someone had broken into the apartment if not for the fact he could hear giggling coming from down the hall. 

Yoongi didn’t care for sneaking as he shut the door and kicked off his shoes and jacket because he wanted Hoseok to know he was coming and that he was in trouble. Hoseok knew not to make a mess, that messes were bad and that meant Hoseok would be a bad boy. Hoseok hated being called a bad boy. 

 

The giggling ceased as Yoongi’s footsteps neared his bedroom before he heard scrambling and a door slam shut. He sighed and made his way to the closet entirely ignoring the state the room was in, clothes and toys all over the floor and the bed a complete mess of blankets and stuffed toys.

 

“Open the door.” He spoke in his stern voice. “If you open the door yourself I won’t be as angry at you.” He heard a whimper on the other side but a few seconds later the door opened and Hoseok stood there with his head hung already sniffling and trying not to cry. Yoongi groaned at the sight of his Little.

Hoseok was filthy with dried food smeared all over his body, coloured ink all up his arms and around his mouth, like he had been chewing pens and clothes completely dishevelled, the brand new red fluffy hoody too, which really made Yoongi upset. He had been wanting Hoseok to wear it on a quiet, calm day where it wouldn’t get ruined but clearly, that hadn’t happened.

“Look at you, look at the apartment, you clearly haven’t been a very good boy for Y/N.” Yoongi scolded with hands on his hips. “I thought we talked about this, Hoseok-” The Little sobbed at the use of his full name knowing he really had been bad. “You were supposed to be good for Y/N so she would come over more to see us.” 

 

“I-I-I-” Hoseok tried to talk but he was crying too hard. 

 

“Where is she?” Hoseok didn’t answer so Yoongi turned around and walked to the study. He knocked on the door. “Y/N?” Silence so he tried again. When he once again gained zero response he carefully opened the door to make sure he wasn’t disturbing any sleep but came across an empty bed unmade with a pile of clothing on it. At least the room was still tidy other than that. 

 

Yoongi returned to the closet to find Hoseok sat against the toybox with his knees clutched to his chest and faced toward the wall of his clothes, eyes stuck to the bottom rack. 

 

“Where is Y/N? Why did she leave you alone?” Yoongi questioned. “Were you little when she left you?” Yoongi didn’t want to think you’d do such a thing, you had seemed to understand that Hoseok was very much a child when Little but with no sign of you and seeing his dirty, distressed Little, Yoongi couldn’t help but start to feel a little angry and betrayed. 

 

“Not’lone!” Hoseok exclaimed looking at Yoongi frantically. “SeokSeok not alone!” 

 

“I don’t see anyone else here, SeokSeok.” Hoseok’s eyes turned back to the wall and then Yoongi finally saw it, subtle movement of the clothes. Confusedly he moved forward to stand by Hoseok and shove the hangers aside. Then he saw something he never expected. You were curled up just as filthy as Hoseok with eyes red and cheeks coated in falling tears, Hoseok’s stuffed turtle clutched tight to your chest.

“Y/N?” Yoongi murmured quietly. You sniffled and backed away from him, refusing to look up at him.

 

“You’re scaring Kitty, hyung!” Hoseok yelled pushing on Yoongi’s legs making the man stumble a few steps. Hoseok shuffled towards you holding out his arms that you immediately jumped into, hiding your face in his shoulder as you sat between his spread legs. 

 

“Kitty?” Yoongi repeated. “SeokSeok, what’s going on?” 

 

“We were playing and you came in and scared my Kitty!” 

 

“Why are you calling her Kitty? Her name is Y/N.” 

 

“No! Kitty!” Hoseok held you tighter, protectively angling his body so you were further away from Yoongi.

 

“Y/N?” Yoongi tried to reach around Hoseok to touch your arm but Hoseok screamed in his face loud enough that it made Yoongi jump back. 

 

“Go ‘way!” Hoseok yelled. “Kitty doesn’t like you!” 

 

“I...what?” Yoongi did leave the closet purely so he could sit on his messy bed absolutely bewildered. He sat for five minutes staring at a spot on the barely visible carpet before straightening up and running his hands over his face.

“SeokSeok, come here a minute.” 

 

Some shuffling and a pained whimper, that did not sound at all like Hoseok, then Hoseok edged out of the closet carefully as to not open the door far enough that Yoongi could see inside.

 

Yoongi patted his thighs so Hoseok scrambled over and crawled up onto his hyung’s lap to give him a tight hug. Yoongi sighed, body relaxing at the touch of his Little and held Hoseok as close as possible.

“I missed you SeokSeok.” 

 

“SeokSeok missed hyung too.” 

 

“How long have you been little?” 

 

“Hm Y/N was doing a puzzle with Hoseok, one that’s a big building and it was really hard!” Hoseok exclaimed shuffling back on Yoongi’s thighs to look at him.

 

“Y/N did the puzzle, not Kitty?” 

 

“Kitty came to play during dinner. We had pizza! And Y/N bought us penguin ice cream!” 

 

“Okay.” Yoongi nodded slowly, trying to process. “And Kitty is the same age as you?” 

 

“No, silly hyung! Kitty is littler than SeokSeok.” Hoseok giggled as if it was obvious. “She can only count to three, not like me I’m a big boy I can count to fifteen!” 

 

“Yeah, you are.” Yoongi smiled softly at Hoseok and brushed his matted hair back. “Do you think Kitty will come out to talk to me?” 

 

“No,” Yoongi sighed in annoyance. “Kitty is scared of hyung.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“You’re big and she thinks you’re going to tell her off.” 

 

“I’m not.” Hoseok held up his pinky so Yoongi nodded and linked his own pinky with his. “I promise I’m not going to tell Kitty off.” 

 

“Okay! I’ll tell her!” Hoseok jumped off of Yoongi and skipped back into the closet. Yoongi waited patiently until the two of you emerged, even if you hid behind Hoseok, one hand connected to his and stuffed turtle still clutched to your chest. 

 

“Kitty?” Yoongi called softly. You shuffled further behind Hoseok, ducking your head down. “I’m not going to tell you off, you’re not in trouble, you’re new here, you don’t know the rules. I promised SeokSeok I won’t. Do you know what that means?” 

 

“She does! We promised!” Hoseok exclaimed looking awfully proud of himself for teaching you.

 

“What was your promise?” Yoongi gave Hoseok a stern look that made the Little deflate and back up. 

 

“Secret. Best friend secret.” 

 

“Oh, so Kitty is your best friend now, huh? I thought we were.” Yoongi slapped on a pout, deciding to play with Hoseok to show you that he wasn’t scary.

 

“Oh! Hyung too!” Hoseok shrieked. “Hyung SeokSeok best friend too!” 

 

“Good.” Yoongi smiled with a small chuckle. You peeked around Hoseok’s shoulder at him only to immediately retreat upon realising Yoongi was looking at you. 

“Have you two eaten today?” 

 

“Lotsa snacks and fruit!” Hoseok announced with a firm nod.

 

“At least you had fruit, I guess.” Yoongi mused pushing his body up off of the mattress. “I’m going to make something for us to eat and you two can tidy the bedroom okay?” Hoseok whined. “No, SeokSeok, you made the mess, you’re going to clean it up. You’re lucky I’m not putting you in timeout.”

 

“No timeout!” Hoseok scrambled to start tidying up, dragging you over with him to pick up discarded toys.

 

Yoongi watched you follow behind Hoseok trying to pick up toys without letting go of the turtle for a few seconds before trudging to the kitchen trying to ignore the mess spread throughout the apartment. 

He had to clean up a little in the kitchen area, mainly food packets and plates on the sides, before he could prepare a meal. Originally he intended only to make a quick meal but then he realised that you two had a lot to clean up so he took a little longer. When he had a spare few minutes as something cooked he cleaned up as much of the rest of the kitchen as he could. 

 

By the time the food was finished the entire kitchen was tidy again and a pile of toys had appeared on the sofa to be dealt with after dinner. He had also managed to walk around the rest of the living area picking up empty packets and toys. He just had to hoover the floor and get Hoseok to put the toys from the couch away and the living area would be just as he left it.

 

Just as he was setting the table you and Hoseok appeared once again hand in hand, that turtle still in your right arm.

 

“Wash your hands.” Yoongi reminded when Hoseok attempted to sit down. Hoseok sighed but pulled you to the bathroom. 

You carefully placed the turtle down on the floor away from the sink then stood beside Hoseok and allowed him to squirt bubblegum scented soap into your hands and teach you the “good boy” way to wash your hands. You were an attentive learner and it earned lots of praise from your teacher.

 

All clean hands you grabbed the turtle and returned to the kitchen, sitting beside Hoseok.

 

Yoongi titled his head as Hoseok switched your plates. 

 

“Tigger is your favourite.” He mumbled hesitating to plate up food. 

 

“Kitty gets the best,” Hoseok replied easily. Yoongi felt his heart thump at the adoring look Hoseok gave you that mirrored on your features when you looked at Hoseok having felt his gaze on you. 

 

“She deserves it, huh,” Yoongi stated. You looked up at him, cheeks dusted pink from the loving looks both males were giving you.

 

Once Yoongi had dished up Hoseok started to eat with his kids’ chopsticks enthusiastically, slowing down when Yoongi cleared his throat and gave him a meaningful stare. 

 

You watched Hoseok carefully, holding your chopsticks clumsily while you tried to mimic his finger positions. When you felt you had it right -you didn’t- you tried to pick up some of your food but couldn’t seem to move the chopsticks correctly no matter how hard you tried. 

Yoongi just watched you carefully to see if you could figure it out yourself. You tried you really did but then your hand started shaking and he saw something drip down into your bowl. His head snapped up to find tears rolling down your cheeks and your lips trembling, the turtle held impossibly tight to your body.

 

“Oh, baby.” He breathed out without thinking and quickly grabbed a spoon from the drawer before rushing to your side. You sniffled and hiccuped as he cradled your face and cooed while wiping away your tears and pressing soft kisses to your nose and cheeks until you stopped crying.

“It’s okay, some things are hard for little princess’ but you can learn, oppa will help you, okay?” You sniffled one more time and then nodded timidly, accepting help. 

“Here, why not use a spoon today and we will practise with chopsticks another day, okay?” You agreed taking the spoon to scoop up some of your dinner. Half of it fell from the cutlery before it reached your mouth but you wiggled happily so Yoongi decided to let you be. 

 

After dinner Yoongi let you and Hoseok watch TV while he washed up and put away the leftovers. When he was finished he joined the pair of you in the living room and crouched in front of the sofa where you sat, putting a gentle hand on your knee to gain your attention. You didn’t seem scared of him anymore but you still held that turtle as if it was the only thing that gave you comfort, even if your other hand was always clasped in Hoseok’s at every available opportunity-Yoongi had no idea who initiated the hand holding because he never saw that part just your hands suddenly palm to palm and fingers slotted together.

 

“You’re very messy, Kitty, I think you could do with a bath, hm?” You made a face and looked at Hoseok.

 

“Ooh, bathtime is fun! I have lotsa toys and special bubbles and fluffy towels! You can use my Spider-man towel, Kitty.” 

 

“Spi-man.” You repeated. Yoongi internally squealed at your cute little voice.

 

“Yeah! Let’s go play in the bath!” 

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, not you SeokSeok,” Yoongi spoke before Hoseok could get up excitedly. Hoseok frowned in confusion.

 

“But you said bath…” 

 

“Kitty first and then you.” 

 

“Why not together?” Yoongi made a face not really wanting to have to say it but he knew Hoseok wouldn’t quit asking and complaining otherwise.

 

“Little boys and Little girls don’t have baths together.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because Little girls have different bodies to Little boys.” 

 

“Oh, you mean my benis?!” Yoongi groaned and put his face into his hands but nodded, humming in confirmation. “Oh, sorry Kitty, we can’t bath together because hyung says other people shouldn’t see or touch SeokSeok’s benis.” 

 

“What benis?” You asked curiously. Yoongi whined internally, this day just got weirder by the hour. 

 

“It’s SeokSeok’s special boy parts. It’s private.” 

 

“Kitty have benis?” 

 

“No...wait hyung if girls don’t have benis what they have?” 

 

“We’re not discussing this tonight,” Yoongi announced getting to his feet. “Let’s just deal with bath time then it’s bedtime and tomorrow will be a whole new day.” 

 

“Hyung can’t see Kitty’s special girl parts!” Hoseok gasped in realisation as you followed Yoongi to the bathroom, Hoseok running in front to block the space between you and Yoongi.

 

“I’m not going to look, SeokSeok, I’m just going to make the bath up and then let Kitty have her peace,” Yoongi stated already in the bathroom and turning on the bath taps after putting in the plug.

 

“But Kitty is little!” 

 

“I know, SeokSeok.” 

 

“She will die ‘lone!” Yoongi groaned as he heard your exclamation of fear and scampering feet. He turned to see you had exited the bathroom to hide behind the wall, eyes peeking around the doorframe.

 

“Hoseok!” Yoongi scolded. Hoseok immediately shrunk back against the wall, eyes downcast. “You’ve scared her now! Why would you say something so ridiculous? Kitty isn’t going to die in the bath.” 

 

Without needing prompting Hoseok turned to you and apologised, reassuring you that Yoongi would in fact not let you die in the tub.

Hoseok was pretty much the most intelligent and wise person in your eyes so you believed everything he said without hesitation. The trust you had in him would probably be unnerving if you were Big and if he wasn’t such a pure soul both Big and Little.

 

“Want to pour the bubbles, Kitty?” Yoongi asked, holding up SeokSeok’s favourite apple scented bubble bath like a peace offering between you. You shuffled into the room a little uncertain at first but the prospect of making bubbles was too good to pass up. You rushed over to accept the bottle and pour a generous gloop of the soap into the water as Yoongi mixed it up to help the bubbles appear faster. Yoongi was glad you didn’t go overboard with the bubbles like Hoseok would try to, you put in just a little more than he would’ve himself but it wasn’t enough for him to be concerned about.

“SeokSeok, I want you to put away the rest of your toys from the living room and then you can pick out pj’s for you two to wear, okay?” 

 

“Okay hyung.” Hoseok wasn’t at all happy about having to leave you but he understood and trudged away slowly. 

 

“You see that cupboard by the door, Kitty?” Yoongi questioned from where he was crouched beside the tub still swirling his hand in the water. You looked towards the door silently. “Inside is a bag of toys you can play with.” Your eyes lit up and you crossed the space to retrieve the netted bag full with children’s bath friendly toys.  You returned to Yoongi’s side and plopped onto the floor beside him to open the bag and inspect your options. 

 

Yoongi got up and dried his hand before leaving the room to check Hoseok was doing as asked and to also retrieve both the Spider-Man towel and a Mickey Mouse one ready for Hoseok. 

Once he returned to the bathroom he was pleasantly surprised to see you still sat on the floor with only a handful of toys out of the bag and set aside neatly, the bag pushed aside out of the way. You looked as if you were waiting, feet flopping from side to side where they stretched out in front of you and eyes on the open door patiently.

 

“Ah, is that all you want to play with?” You nodded, watching Yoongi close the door up a little out of habit then turn the taps off. You had out a small rubber fish that squirted water from its mouth, a boat and a bald Barbie doll- bald only because Hoseok snuck it into the bath with him one day and then hid it away so Yoongi didn’t know and the hair somehow got mouldy and gross so Yoongi had to cut it all off as he knew Hoseok would cry for hours if he found out his favourite Barbie had been tossed in the bin.

“Are you ready for bath time, Kitty?” You nodded. “Can you undress yourself?” You looked down at your clothes then back up at him with parted lips.

 

“‘Nuh’ know.” 

 

“You don’t know?” You shook your head. “Oh...can you try?” You nodded and tried to take your t-shirt off but it was clear you hadn’t the faintest idea how. With a frown, you looked back at Yoongi. “Uh, okay, put your arms up, I’ll help you.” Immediately your arms were up straight in the air. Yoongi couldn’t help but smile at how obedient and well behaved you were. “Good girl.” You smiled at the praise, arms dropping once Yoongi had removed the dinosaur printed t-shirt. He made certain to keep his eyes on your face though because although he wouldn’t usually sexualise a Little he had never seen you in a state of undress before outside of his dreams and seeing it in real life was sure to cause him to lose his bearings if even only for a moment. 

 

“Dis.” You poked at your left breast then pulled on the bra covering them. Yoongi internally screamed in frustration but externally he just nodded slightly. 

 

“Let’s do your shorts first, yeah?” He helped you to your feet then crouched down, face coming level with your bare, soft stomach. “Can you do these yourself?” You nodded and pushed your shorts down your legs. Yoongi pulled them away as you stepped out and then next thing he knew he turned back around and lost his train of thought. You were wearing delicate little white lacy underwear that had a soft, satin looking material covering the vital areas, matching with your bra.

For a good handful of seconds, Yoongi could only stare open-mouthed as he took in your body. 

 

“Bath?” You spoke bringing him back to reality. Yoongi nodded and jumped to his feet while swallowing down the lump that had started to form in his throat. Luckily one hadn’t started to grace his trousers too.

 

“Turn around.” He murmured and you did, turning your back to him. “I’m going to take this off and then turn around so you can take off your underwear and get into the bath, okay?” You nodded slowly as if not quite sure but wanted to be good. Yoongi quickly unclipped your bra then span around, squeezing his eyes shut for good measure. He heard the sound of material hitting the floor then a little break of silence before water moving around. “Are you in the bath now, Kitty?” You made a noise of confirmation. He peeked over his shoulder to see you were indeed sat in the bath with the bubbles covering your naked body from view. He bent over to pick up the toys you picked and place them in the bath with you. 

“I’m going to be just down the hall with SeokSeok, okay?” He asked, already backing up to the door. But you looked so distraught that he froze in his steps. “What is it, princess?” 

 

“Yoonie stay.” He blinked rapidly as he processed your request. “Pease?” 

 

“You want me to stay...in here?” You nodded. “Uh, are you sure like-” 

 

“Yoonie stay.” You sounded so certain, your words firm and eyes blazing with such determination that Yoongi nodded weakly and stumbled back over to kneel beside the bath like he always did with Hoseok.

 

It took him a little while to get used to it but soon enough he was showing you how to get the fish to squirt, smiling as you giggled when the spray hit your cheek. He couldn’t even be mad when you sprayed him back getting his t-shirt wet, your giggles were too damn adorable to ever be upset with. He even grabbed more toys from the bag so you could play together easier and all the while you were smiling happily, giggling at his funny voices and trying to do your own back in your half coherent talk.

 

It was only when the majority of the bubbles were gone that Yoongi realised how caught up playing with you that he got. He had originally intended to get you out of the bath before the bubbles left so he wouldn’t have to see your naked body so he panicked a little internally.

 

“Okay, it’s time to wash up now then get out.” He informed instinctively grabbing for the shampoo. You pouted at him.

 

“Yoonie play.” 

 

“Yoonie played with you lots, a lot longer than we should’ve, Kitty. You need to get out and get ready for bed, SeokSeok still needs to have a bath too.” You pouted harder, bottom lip sticking out. “No, come on, you’ve been such a good girl for me, Kitty, don’t start sulking now.” Your eyes turned downwards, looking away from him but the pout stayed. “How about if you’re good for me now and wash up, while SeokSeok is having a bath you can watch a movie all snuggled up in my bed, huh?” Your head lifted and the smile tugging at your lips told Yoongi he had won you over. “Okay turn around then so I can wash your hair.” You did and Yoongi made quick work of massaging soap into your hair and getting all the dirt out. You didn’t fuss the whole time, just played with the squirting fish -your favourite bath toy- as he worked through the whole hair routine including conditioner. 

“I want you to wash your own body, okay, Kitty?” Yoongi informed as he grabbed a spare sponge from the cupboard. “Do you know how?” You shook your head so once there was soap on the sponge Yoongi demonstrated how to clean your body on your arm. “Like that, okay, but everywhere.” You nodded and got to work. He gave you the peace to clean yourself, making himself busy with grabbing your towel and making sure there wasn’t any loose threads or fluff on it.

 

“Done Yoonie.” You announced having scrubbed all of your skin that you could reach. “Not reach back.” 

 

“Oh, right, face the wall then.” You did and Yoongi quickly washed your back. “Okay, stand up and get out carefully, I’m going to close my eyes so I don’t see anything, okay but I’ll hold the towel open for you.” He was a little concerned you’d somehow fall while his eyes were closed but then he felt the towel move so he quickly wrapped it around your body and opened his eyes to tuck the end in. 

“Good girl, Kitty, you’ve been very good for oppa.” He smiled proudly. You grinned back. One hand picked up the turtle from the floor where you had left it earlier, the other took his hand as he left the bathroom, your feet scurrying after him. 

 

Yoongi’s cheeks flushed pink at the contact but he held your hand back. 

 

In the bedroom, Hoseok had placed two sets of pajamas onto the bed. He was still in the bedroom but sat on the floor doing a simple puzzle. 

 

“You took agess!” Hoseok whined upon hearing footsteps enter the bedroom. 

 

“Sorry, SeokSeok. Do you want to have a shower instead of a bath, it’ll be quicker?” Hoseok considered then nodded. 

 

“Only so I can come back to Kitty quicker!” Hoseok grinned jumping up to bounce over and press a sloppy kiss to your cheek. Yoongi was taken aback, Hoseok hadn’t kissed his cheek before when Little, at least not when he wasn’t apologising for something. You blushed but otherwise didn’t react. Yoongi suspected it wasn’t the first time Hoseok had kissed you and wondered if it was always your cheek. 

 

“Uh, okay, can you go take the plug out the bath and put the toys away then?” Hoseok nodded and rushed off. While he was gone Yoongi grabbed a spare towel to dry your hair as best as he could with a towel and then as much of your body that wasn’t hidden behind the Spider-Man towel. 

“Okay I’m going to go give SeokSeok a shower, while I’m gone do you think you can finish drying yourself and get dressed?” Like always, you nodded to his request. Yoongi smiled and caressed your cheek for a second before leaving you to get ready for bed. 

 

Hoseok was pretty much self-sufficient in the shower but Yoongi still stood just outside of the splash zone to help Hoseok wash his hair.

 

“SeokSeok, do you kiss Kitty a lot?” He asked while rubbing the suds into the Little’s scalp. Hoseok nodded. “Always on the cheek?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“No?” 

 

“I kiss her head too!” 

 

“Oh, so...not her lips?” 

 

“No!” Hoseok giggled. “Lips are for boyfriends and girlfriends, silly hyung!” Yoongi sighed in relief only to choke on it seconds later. “I want to be Kitty’s boyfriend.” Yoongi froze. “Hyung?” 

 

“Uh, right uhm, don’t you think you’re a little young for that, SeokSeok?” 

 

“Nope! I love her!” 

 

“She’s younger than you, remember, she might not understand all that yet.” 

 

“She loves me too.” 

 

“Did she say that?” 

 

“No, but I know.” Yoongi didn’t ask any more questions after that, it was way too much to process.

 

Logically, he should’ve known the joint crush the pair had on you would transfer to SeokSeok for Kitty but he hadn’t expected SeokSeok to declare love for you so easily. Maybe Hoseok liked you a lot more than he let on but then again, Yoongi did too. 

 

Returning to the bedroom they found you in the pajamas with the dinosaurs on, even if the t-shirt was back to front. Yoongi decided not to correct it, it would’ve been too much for his troubled heart and mind to have to deal with a top naked Y/N.

 

Hoseok allowed Yoongi to towel dry his hair before running into the closet to get into his own pajamas without any prompting. At least Hoseok understood that his body was a private thing not for the eyes of others.

 

“Hey princess.” Yoongi cooed perching on the bed next to you. His heart raced when you shuffled over to cuddle up to his side, curling up and yawning cutely into the turtle. “A sleepy girl, huh?” You nodded. “Do you want to go straight to sleep or watch a movie first, I did promise you one.” You whined and squirmed. “What does that mean? I need words, Kitty.” 

 

“Sleepy.” 

 

“Want to go to sleep?” You shook your head. “You want a movie?” You nodded hesitantly. “How about I let SeokSeok pick the bedtime movie tonight and you can pick the movie next time?” You nodded enthusiastically making him chuckle. “Okay princess, you get comfy, I’m going to go make bedtime milk.” 

 

Hoseok returned all ready for bed after Yoongi had left. Your face lit up as Hoseok crawled under the covers next to you and cuddled up to you, both of you giggling as you held each other close. 

 

“See, hyung is nice, isn’t he?” You nodded in agreement. “Will you come play more with me?” 

 

“Otay.” He beamed and pressed a long kiss to your forehead. 

 

“Kitty?” You looked at him with wide eyes. “Hyung says you don’t know what boyfriend and girlfriend are and too little to know love.” You scrunched up your nose. “Do you know love?” You tilted your head. “It means your heart is really really happy and you really really like someone.” 

 

“Oh.” Your lips pouted slightly as you thought. “Kitty love SeokSeok.” Hoseok beamed.

 

“SeokSeok loves Kitty too.” You smiled brightly back at him. “Boyfriend is someone you love lots.” 

 

“Kitty SeokSeok boyfriend?” 

 

“No.” You frowned and he giggled. “But SeokSeok can be Kitty’s boyfriend. Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah!” 

 

“That means Kitty is SeokSeok’s girlfriend.” 

 

“Girfrend.” You muttered before nodding in confirmation. “Kitty SeokSeok girfrend.” 

 

“Girlfriend and boyfriends kiss each other.” You craned your neck to kiss his cheek. Hoseok giggled again. “I mean lips, silly.” Your gaze dropped to Hoseok’s lips. You stared for a moment then darted forward to peck his lips.

 

Yoongi joined you both on the bed to find you still curled up facing each other with pink cheeks. 

 

“Milk time.” He announced causing Hoseok to bolt upright excitedly making grabby hands for his miniature mug. “You can pick a movie for bedtime tonight, SeokSeok.” Hoseok didn’t need more information before sprinting off of the bed and to the living room where the DVD shelf was.

 

Yoongi put down Hoseok’s mug on the bedside table before holding out the bottle of warm milk to you. You took it and immediately started to suck down the milk without sitting up. Yoongi was really glad he had the odd couple of baby bottles he did otherwise he was certain you’d spill your drink everywhere.

 

Hoseok returned with Tangled, bouncing excitedly beside Yoongi while he put the disc into the player. 

 

You were already pretty much asleep, eyes mostly closed, turtle tugged up beside your face and bottle still between your lips slowly losing its contents by sleepy little sucks.

 

“Hyung cuddle time too?” Hoseok asked as he climbed into the bed and picked up his milk to drink it while sat upright. 

 

“I don’t know SeokSeok.” Yoongi made an awkward expression. Hoseok whined and suddenly you sat up too, pouting at Yoongi. “Kitty, I thought you were sleeping.” 

 

“Yoonie cuddles.” His poor, fragile heart. “Yoonie cuddle Kitty and SeokSeok.” 

 

“In the middle of you?” 

 

“No! Kitty in middle!” Hoseok argued. “I want my Kitty.” You just nodded, Hoseok was the smartest person ever after all.

 

“Uh okay.” Yoongi nodded and approached the bed. You started to giggle. “What’s funny, princess?” 

 

“Yoonie no wear 'jamas.” You announced.

 

“It’s not my bedtime yet.” 

 

“Yoonie need 'jamas.” Who was he to argue with you? 

 

When he was in his own pajamas you were both still sat upright, drinks in your hands but completely forgotten about as you stared at the movie playing in awe.

 

“Come on then.” He spoke when he was under the covers on your right. You shuffled over to wedge yourself against his side, leaning your head on his chest. “Drink your milk.” Hoseok lifted his drink up to finish it but you had left yours on the sheets beside you so that you could hold your turtle and cuddle Yoongi. Suddenly the bottle was being pushed between your lips and you didn’t question it or complain, just opened your lips and drank. Hoseok’s mug was already on the side table and he was cuddled up to your back, one arm resting over you as he held your bottle to your lips.

“It’s okay SeokSeok, I got it, your arm will ache if you stay like that,” Yoongi announced, already placing his hand on the bottle to hold it still for you. Hoseok let go only so he could wrap his arm around your waist, head awkwardly resting on your arm so that he could still see the TV. Yoongi debated telling him to lay differently but quickly decided that SeokSeok would not listen as that would mean letting go of Kitty.

 

It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep, mouth falling open and the little pool of milk in your mouth to flow out onto Yoongi’s t-shirt, he found he wasn’t that opposed to having milk drool on his shirt if it was from you.

 

***

 

When you woke you were spread on top of another body with another body pressed up against your right side, an arm and leg thrown over your back. 

 

Carefully you pushed yourself upright a little more to see whose chest was pressed against yours. It was Yoongi and he was already awake and smiling sleepily at you. 

 

“Morning, Kitty.” He murmured, using his right hand to push your hair out of your face. You blinked at him before shaking your head slowly. “No?” You looked at Hoseok who was still fast asleep, head tipped back at an awkward angle and mouth open wide. You didn’t want to wake him but you really felt wrong straddling Yoongi like that- even if you had dreamed of having his body between your thighs many many times before. 

 

“Sorry, Seok.” You muttered before jumping up out of bed casing Hoseok to jolt awake with a snort as his limbs fell from your body and on top of Yoongi who grunted at the impact. “Sorry.” You repeated where you stood beside the bed, hands fiddling with one another. “Shit I-I don’t know what to say, fuck, like you trusted me to look after him and fuck and I -fuck fuck fuck.” You turned and walked away a few metres before dropping down into a crouch and putting your head in your hands.

 

“Hey hey hey, I’m not mad at you, Y/N.” Yoongi insisted as he scrambled out of bed to kneel beside you and cautiously rubbed a hand over your back uncertain if you even wanted to be touched right then. “I’m guessing you didn’t even know you’re a little until you slipped. It’s not your fault, it’s no-one’s fault.” 

 

“I can never be around Hoseok when he’s little again or I’ll probably slip again and I feel so fucking bad because now you don’t have someone to call for help when you need it and I really want to do everything possible to make your life easier but I can’t and I fucked this up so fucking much.” 

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear this much at once.” He mused, chuckling softly.

 

“You didn’t fuck up.” Hoseok insisted as he sat in front of you to lift your head to look at him and see him smiling kindly at you. “Y/N, you did not fuck up. Did we get hurt because you slipped too?” You hesitated. “Y/N, did we get hurt?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“No, did we break anything?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Is the house still standing and are we uninjured?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Then you didn’t fuck up, nothing bad happened.”

 

“I was supposed to look after you, Hoseok-” 

 

“And I was supposed to not slip until Yoongi got back but I was  _ comfortable _ and  _ happy _ with you that I did and you must’ve felt the same to regress for the first time with me. We had a great few days being Little together and I would be so fucking happy if you’d let SeokSeok play with Kitty again. Please don’t push Little you away, Y/N.” 

 

“I can’t do that, Seok,” You chewed on your bottom lip “I-I can’t force Yoongi to look after me again.” 

 

“Hey!” Yoongi argued drawing your attention. “You did not force me! I loved looking after you, Kitty is so fucking adorable and affectionate which was a pleasant surprise because you are never that okay with physical contact.” 

 

“Because you’re in a relationship, I don’t get touchy with taken men no matter how non-sexual, I wouldn’t like it if someone I was in a relationship with was cuddly with someone else.” 

 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Hoseok announced so you looked at him weirdly. “You can touch hyung as much as you like, Y/N.” 

 

“And Hoseok, I won’t mind either,” Yoongi added.

 

“Can you at least word that in a way that doesn’t sound like you two are in an open relationship and offering one another to me.” You laughed weakly. They shared a look. “What? Don’t just look at each other like that right now, this is not good timing to have some kind of deep lovers telepathic conversation.” You shuffled to try and ease the ache in your legs but Yoongi thought you were going to get up so he moved to be behind you and put his hands on your hips instantly stilling you. 

 

“Do you remember last night, Y/N?” Hoseok asked gently. You looked at him and nodded confusedly. “All of it? You were pretty sleepy I won’t be surprised if you can’t.” 

 

“Yeah, I do, what of it?” 

 

“The conversation you and I had when Yoongi was in the bathroom?” Yoongi grew bewildered but knew all would be made clear to him if he was patient so he stayed quiet. 

 

“Uh yeah, kid talk like it doesn’t-” You stammered recalling how you had confessed to Hoseok. 

 

“I meant it.” Your eyes widened and you could only stare. “Did you mean it too?” You slowly unfroze and your gaze flickered behind you. “It’s okay, he knows I do and he won’t be angry at all if you meant it.” 

 

“Seriously?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Oh.” You swallowed hard and turned back to Hoseok. “Yeah, I meant it too but I’m not going to try anything-” 

 

“We want you to.” 

 

“What? Is this some kind of like voyeurism kink like to each their own but I don’t want to fuck up this friendship.” Hoseok laughed, shaking his head, motioning to Yoongi to continue as he was laughing too hard.

 

“What happened last night?” Yoongi asked, nudging your hip so you turned to face him, happily falling to sit on your backside because your legs were seriously hurting. Yoongi sat down cross-legged and took your legs onto his lap- not without a yelp from you as you were dragged to sit directly in front of him- so that he could massage the aches he knew you had upon seeing the discomfort on your features as you moved.

“What do you both mean?” 

 

“Uh we uh, said we love each other.” You mumbled, cheeks burning hot and eyes trained on a weird little dark patch on the chest of his t-shirt. 

 

“Oh, okay.” He sounded a little surprised but not at all angry or upset. “I’m not expecting anything in response to what I say now but I want you to know that it’s not just Hoseok, I love you too.” He gripped you a little tighter when he felt your body tense up. “I don’t want you to just say it back because you feel bad or to feel awkward or anything but I want you to date Hoseok, I mean if you want to of course. Ideally, the three of us would be in a relationship together but I don’t want to-” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Us three, yes.” Yoongi raised his head from staring at your calf that he was still rubbing to meet your gaze. You were serious. “I love you both.” 

 

“Fuck, really?” You nodded. His face lit up as he smiled wide, gums on full display. “I can’t believe this.” 

 

“You think I can?” You scoffed “The two men I’ve been dreaming about for months on end want me as much as I want them? I feel like I’m still sleeping because this can’t be real.” 

 

“It is, baby,” Hoseok spoke scooting up to press his chest against your back with arms around your waist and lips gently pecking your neck sweetly. “We love you, so fucking much and we’re yours, we’ve thought about it a lot for so long.” 

 

“This has to be a dream.” 

 

“It’s real,” Yoongi spoke moving forward until you were almost sat on his lap, your backside pressed against his shins. “Can I kiss you?” You nodded enthusiastically causing them both to chuckle at your cute reaction. Then Yoongi’s lips were on yours and it felt so fucking real, you could taste him and honestly didn’t even care about morning breath because he was kissing you, Yoongi was finally kissing you.

 

“Hey, I want a kiss from our girl too,” Hoseok whined. You giggled as Yoongi sat back a little allowing Hoseok to turn your head and press his lips to yours. 

 

“Come on, let’s get back into bed, it’s too early to be sat on the floor,” Yoongi grunted as he forced himself to his feet and waddled over to the bed. But you and Hoseok were already jumping over each other on the floor fighting one another for the chance to smother the other with kisses. “Seriously, guys? I turned my back for two seconds.” He laughed.

 

“Sorry he’s just...so....kissable,” You spoke in between planting kisses over Hoseok’s face while he giggled underneath you.

 

“Oh and I’m not?” Yoongi pouted dramatically. Instantly you jumped up to scramble up onto his lap and press your lips to his. He hummed in approval, holding onto your hips as he kissed you back. When you moved to cuddle up to his side Hoseok took your space on Yoongi’s hips to kiss him. You smiled happily as you watched them, your boyfriends.

 

*

 

**From Seokjin**

**Are you still alive?**

  
  


**Y/N?**

  
  


**I told you it was a bad idea**

  
  


**Y/N ANSWER ME OR I’M COMING OVER AND KNOCKING THEIR DOOR DOWN DON’T TEST ME BITCH**

  
  


 

**To Seokjin**

**You don’t even know where they live**

  
  


 

**From Seokjin**

**That’s what you think.**

**How did it go? Glad to be back home now?**

  
  


 

**To Seokjin**

**Who said I’m home yet?**

  
  


 

**From Seokjin**

**What? Explain**

  
  


**Y/N**

 

 

**To Seokjin**

**Sorry can’t talk right now, my BOYFRIENDS want me ;)**

  
  


 

**From Seokjin**

**BOYFRIENDS?!?!?!?!?!?! DID YOU BAG THEM BOTH?!**

 

**I NEED DETAILS**

 

**Y/N**

 

**Y/N DON’T LEAVE ME ON READ YOU BRAT!**

  
  


**I’m proud of you my sweet little cupcake. Celebratory lunch on me Monday xxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my bby Mimi for never complaining about reading my shit and helping me out by editing/suggesting shit, I love you bbygorl (imagine Gru, I know you want to)
> 
> Mimi and I have a Tumblr writing blog so come read our shit and talk! @CheeMiWritesKpop


End file.
